1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage disk turntable, a motor and a storage disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional storage disk drive apparatus, a motor is provided with a turntable for holding a storage disk. The turntable includes a turntable body and a center spindle. The turntable body is made of a magnetic material. The center spindle is made of a resin and integrally formed with the turntable body into a single member. A tapering peripheral surface whose diameter gets gradually reduced upwards is defined in the center spindle. On the tapering peripheral surface, disk rest pieces are provided at an equal interval along a circumferential direction. When a disk with a central hole is mounted on the turntable, the disk rest pieces come into contact with the edge portion of the central hole of the disk and undergo elastic deformation, thereby centering the disk with respect to the turntable body.
In the conventional turntable, the disk rest pieces are positioned in the openings of the turntable body. With this turntable body, it is likely that the edges of the openings of the turntable body comes into contact with a mold during the process of injection-molding of the disk rest pieces. If the metal part comes into contact with the portion of the mold that forms the disk-fixing claws such as the disk rest pieces or the like, it becomes impossible to accurately form the claws. This may possibly reduce the accuracy with which the disk is held in position by the turntable.